The Light Heart
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Millennium ago Castiel had a twin, her name Magdalena. She was deeply connected to two archangels- Gabriel and Lucifer. Sadly in her passing, Lucifer fell. Now, Sam and Dean have released Lucifer but find out they could try to keep themselves from the battle. They track down a girl named Namya Howell who might just be the key they are looking for.
1. Chapter 1

No One's POV

Then….

Heaven was tranquil. God busy in a room working out what he wanted his next creations to be. Suddenly a shout of anger is heard in a hallway in part of the beautiful citadel. A flash of gold wings dashes by as Gabriel runs from his older brother, Lucifer, who was just pranked. His beautiful wings covered in blue and yellow paint and some glitter as well. Gabriel laughed merrily as he raced away from his brother. Lucifer stops as he crashes into a body. He he a grumble of frustration as he gets back on his feet, shaking his wings of some of the glitter and paint. He looks down and is completely mesmerized.

On the ground is a beautiful little ravenette, her wings looking black when he first saw them but then he saw the shimmers of blue and green in them. He so badly wanted to rub those feathers, to spread his larger wings and wrap her up protectively. The young angel looked up with a slight pout on her pale pink lips. He saw her eyes were a bright green with fleck of blue in them as she blinked up at him, seemingly just as shocked to see him as he was of her. She bolted up and balled a fist, placing it on her chest and bowing, " C-commander Lucifer! My apologies!" He chuckled softly, " No need to apologize. I was the one who ran into you. Are you hurt?"

The younger angel looked up at him timidly, " N-no sir. I am fine, thank you." She blinked and tilted her head slightly, " U-um, C-commander? Um, what happened to your wings?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, " My little brother happened." This seemed to confuse the female more. " Forgive me, I did not catch your name, dear." The door behind them opened and out came a tall, dark haired male angel with raven colored wings. His eyes fell on her and he sighed in relief, " there you are Magdalena. Do not run off like that sister."

Lucifer watched as the young beauty, who he know knows as Magdalena, smack the male with her wing playfully. " Oh shush, twin dear. You worry too much. Besides it isn't like I got far!" The male sighed exasperatedly. " Sister, you shall make me age quicker with how hyperactive you can be." Lucifer watched as a beautiful smile stretched on her pale face, " Well exxxccuuussee me for being excited about the new flight training arena they just finished up!"

Gabriel popped up behind Lucifer, " Give up then brother?" Gabriel looked around Lucifer when he heard a squeak and saw a beautiful young angel. " Well hey there!" She turned fully to him and flushed, " C-commander Gabriel!" Lucifer was scowling at his little brother but could not stop the twitch of his lips when he saw her pale cheeks turn a slight pink and how she had such an expressive face. The archangels only really saw that type of expressiveness in the fledglings so it was quite endearing for them to see it on an older angel. It was clear to both archangels that these two were twins, both scouts but not sure which garrison they were in.

" Sister, we do not have time for that. We have to go to the garrison, you know this." Magdalena pouted cutely at her brother, Castiel. " that will not work on me this time Maggie." She clasped her hands together and fluffed her feathers as she stared up at him with a pout and wide eyes. Castiel sighed. " by Father! Okay, we will stop by to see it but that is it!" She squealed, latching onto Castiel, " oh thank you Castiel!! C'mon!!! We gotta hurry!" Gabriel snickered and Lucifer chuckled shaking his head slightly.

" See ya around, beautiful!" She stopped her excited jumping around Castiel to peer at the two Commanders, flushing under their gazes and bowing her head, pulling her wings around her shyly as they fluffed at gabriel's compliment. Castiel seemed to be the more serious of the two and he nodded to the commanders placing a fist of his chest in respect to his superiors before grasping his sisters wrist and pulling her behind him, making her squeak in surprise. " C-Castiel!! Don't p-pull so rough!!"

Gabriel snickered again and turned to his brother who was gazing after the raven winged angel in awe. " You felt it didn't you brother?" Lucifer turned to face his brunette brother and nodded. " I did. I wonder if she did though."

Castiel stopped by a pair of large white double doors and pushed one open for he and his twin to step through. Magdalena sighed in want, " Wish I could try it out now." Castiel smiled down at his sister brushing his wing against hers affectionately. They had a bond stronger than a gracebond could ever be as they are twins. They can have their own little ways of communication due to that twin grace connection they share. Castiel could not help but wonder though, why the two Commanders would not stop watching his sister the way they were.

They both walked off to meet with the rest of their garrison, both being in the same one, even though Magdalena was a better flyer then he so she would have been better suited to be in one of Commander Lucifer's garrisons. They both were under Major Eli, who was under Commander Gabriel. Maggie could not get both of the Commanders out of her mind. Her grace had thrummed continuously around them and she wondered if she should go to Father to get council on why it would do such an odd thing. Sure they were both very charming and handsome in their own rights. Lucifer with his pure white wings, 6'2 frame, blue eyes and blonde hair.

Gabriel was shorter, at 5'11, with brunette hair and honey brown eyes. His 3 pairs of wings were a beautiful gold. She had no idea why these two powerful beings seem to watch her while she was speaking with her twin. She tried to ignore it but when Gabriel had called her beautiful she felt like she would explode. The twins arrived to meet with the rest of the garrison and were pleasantly surprised to see one of their good friends, Balthazar was on the same one they were. Gabriel was overseeing training as usual when he saw Magdalena and her brother rough housing with a brown winged male. He frowned, not liking how the angel he already labeled his being man handled like that-even if she was laughing.

He restrained himself from going over there and asserting his dominance and coddling her to him, wings around her protectively. He sensed his brother, Lucifer beside him. " hey there Luci. Come to see our girl?" Lucifer lightly wacked Gabriel upside the head with one of his wings. He sighed, " Do you think she feels the pull Gabriel?" Gabriel shrugged, " Not sure. She obviously finds us attractive as she kept blushing when we spoke to her. So maybe that is giving it away that she does, or maybe she just has no idea what the feeling is. Not many of the fledglings are told about the mate pull."


	2. Chapter 2

_Now….._

Namya sighed and rubbed her shoulders. She was exhausted from working on her final project for her college class. She felt the familiar presence of her guardian angel Balthazar. "Hello darling. Finished on it yet?" She turned to the older looking angel and smiled with paint smeared on her sun kissed cheek. "Yup. Just gotta let it dry then it should be good to go." The angel chuckled and looked at her with affection in his eyes. His grace was melded with her human soul even though she held the angelic soul of his millenia old friend Magdalena.

He vowed he would keep her safe from the world of the supernatural as best he could. He would sooner cut out his own grace then lose her once more. "Namya darling, let us get you something to eat. We wouldn't want to wear you out even more than you already have." She nodded and pulled her long black hair out from her pony tail. It fell down her back in waves of silken black. She stood and wiped the paint from her hands onto her blue jean shorts. It was pretty hot here in Tennessee at the moment.

Thankfully she was able to rent the art studio on campus and she had a house to herself. They arrived to her small, humble, and quaintly cozy house and she smiled in relaxation. The autumn breeze was warm, the sun shining, birds chirping, and she had her charmingly witty guardian angel with her. She got out her keys as they walked up the porch steps. Her car was in the shop so she had to deal with walking- unless she could bribe her sweet angel into flying them home.

For Balthazar, nothing has truly felt like home since he left heaven. He hasn't heard from Castiel in about 50 years and Gabriel left shortly after his mate perished. Shortly afterwards, Lucifer was cast out. He now felt the sense of home around Namya, his precious friend. He has watched her grow and has guided her as best he could. Of course he knows when the Apocalypse comes that he will no longer be able to have her all to himself, but he isn't hugely disappointed in that yet.

Namya turned to her angelic best friend/brother- it honestly depended on her mood- and asked if h would like to pick what would be for dinner tonight. He gave a quirky smirk to her and she rolled her eyes. She knew what he wanted to eat, after all he said it tastes exquisite with a fine glass of red wine. The young black haired woman went into her bedroom to change out of her paint covered clothing. When she emerged in the kitchen, she was clad in black yoga shorts that hugged her curvaceous hips snuggly and molded against her plump thighs. She was also wearing an APSU t-shirt she got her freshman year of college and put her dark hair into twin space buns.

She flashed Balthazar a grin as he winked at her. She got out the ingredients for homemade lasagna and went to work. Halfway through her doorbell rang. Balthazar stood from his seat, "I'll get it love." the young woman flashed him a grateful grin as she was almost completely finished with the homemade tomato sauce. He opened the door, thinking it was one of her college friends only to scowl angrily at the people at the door. " _**What are you doing here, boys?**_ "


End file.
